1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programmable integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to field-programmable-gate-array (FPGA) integrated circuits and to non-volatile lookup tables for use in such integrated circuits.
2. The Prior Art
Programmable integrated circuits such as FPGA integrated circuits are known in the art. An emerging trend has been to employ non-volatile memory elements in FPGA integrated circuits.
Some FPGA integrated circuits employ look-up-tables (LUTs) to implement programmable logic functions. Volatile-memory based FPGA integrated circuits that use LUT technology are available from, for example, Xilinx of San Jose, Calif. Non-volatile memory elements may be advantageously employed in LUT-based FPGA integrated circuits.